Der Erste Ausflug nach Commons
by Aesculap
Summary: Giwas Geschichten: Giwa und Pfimel machen ihren ersten Ausflug in die Commonlands. Sie sollen die Gnomen Enchanterin Santinea abholen, die gerade in Freeport mit dem Schiff gelandet ist. Aber die Commonlands sind für kleine Hobbits gefährlich.


**Giwas Geschichten **entstanden zwischen 1999 und 2001, als wir auf Vallon Zek die Gilde_ Die Ringtraeger_ leiteten. Giwanaya, meine Hobbitkriegerin und Pfrimel, der Hobbitduide meines Mannes haben wohl jeden Blödsinn gemacht, den ein Halbling machen kann. Manches davon wurde von mir niedergeschrieben, so entstanden Giwas Geschichten zuerst nur für die Gilde und erinnern mich auch jetzt noch an die schönste Zeit, die ich jemals in einem MMORPG hatte. Danke an alle Ringies!

* * *

**Der Erste Ausflug nach Commons**

In einer Zeit, als die meisten Hobbits noch Kinder waren und die Bärte der Zwerge gerade erst zu wachsen anfingen, als wir nur Geschichten über die große weite Welt kannten und uns sogar Misty unheimlich und gefährlich vorkam, damals erhielten wir einen Brief aus A'kanon.

Santinea, eine Gnom Verzauberin, hatte beschlossen, die Welt zu erkunden und wollte mit Rivervale anfangen. Als freundliche Hobbits, luden Pfrimel und ich sie natürlich zu uns ein. Doch die Gnomin bestand darauf, vor den Toren Freeports abgeholt zu werden.

Freeport... Eine Stadt, nicht weit entfernt, aber jenseits der Commonlands, fast unerreichbar für uns. Wie jeder Hobbit weiß, grenzt Nektulus, die Heimat der gefährlichen Dunkelelfen, direkt an diesen einzigen Weg in die Menschenstadt. Natürlich kannten wir den Weg... aus Erzählungen, von Karten und Bildern, die mutige Abenteurer und gezeigt hatten. Aber selbst in dieses gefährliche Gebiet gehen, das die Tier'Dal als ihr Jagdrevier ansehen? Was blieb uns anderes übrig.

Angesichts der Gefahren, die die kleine Gnomin auf sich nehmen mußte, fühlten wir uns feige und unerfahren. Der Weg von Steamfont zu den Butcherblock Docks führte durch den Großen Wald... durch die Heimat der Elfen. Und die waren zu der Zeit gar nicht gut auf Zwerge, Gnome oder Hobbits zu sprechen. Zu oft, hatten Zwergenhorden junge Hochelfen vor den Toren Felwithes geschlachtet, zu oft waren Gruppen von Gnomen in Kelethin eingefallen und wollten Angriffe der Elfen auf junge Gnome in Steamfont rächen. Nein, zu der Zeit war die Insel noch viel unsicherer als heute. Jederzeit wurde damit gerechnet, daß ein großer Krieg ausbrach. Die kleine Gnomin würde alle Tricks einsetzen müssen, die sie auf Lager hatte. Das waren zweifelsohne viele, wie es bei Verzauberern so üblich ist, aber ob das reichen würde...

Nicht immer klappten diese Illusionen und manche Elfen waren so vorsichtig, daß sie am liebsten jeden fremden Elfen ausgezogen und aufgeschnitten hätten, nur um sicher zu gehen, daß es sich da nicht um einen Gnom handelte...

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf, packten wir also leichtes Reisegewand zusammen (wir wollten nicht, daß uns Dunkelelfen oder gar Menschen überfielen und dann sowohl unser Leben als auch unsere Ausrüstung nehmen würden), und begannen Pläne zu schmieden, wie wir diese Reise wohl am ehesten überleben würden.

Zu der Zeit war Kithikor noch relativ sicher. Die Horden von Untoten hatten sich noch nicht in dem Wald angesiedelt und es waren auch noch keine Dunkelelfen gesichtet worden. Wir fühlten uns zwar noch nicht in der Lage mit großen Bären fertig zu werden, aber der Rand des Waldes war eigentlich immer sicher.

Pfrimel belegte uns mit einem Spruch, der es anderen Leuten fast unmöglich machen würde, uns zu sehen. Leider würden wir uns gegenseitig auch nicht mehr sehen können. Also nahmen wir uns an den Händen und liefen los, hinaus in den großen Wald von Kithikor. Wir waren ganz alleine. Weit und breit niemand. Keine Tiere, keine Menschen, keine Hobbits und, Karana sei Dank, auch keine Dunkelelfen!

Pfrimel zog mich hinter sich her und ich beobachtete die dunklen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen. Einmal sah ich einen Wolf, der gegen einen Goblin kämpfte, doch beide waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um uns zu entdecken. Und so erreichten wir schon recht bald das Ende des Waldes. Vor uns lag der gefährlichste Teil. Dunkelelfen und Menschen würden sich in den Commonlands herumtreiben. Die Menschen waren hoffentlich nicht darauf aus, Hobbits zu jagen, aber Dunkelelfen...? Bisher hatten wir nur Schauergeschichten über diese Innorukanhänger gehört. Angeblich folterten sie Menschen und Halblinge, die ihnen in die Falle gegangen sind, um ihre Götter zufrieden zu stellen... Es gab auch Gerüchte, daß sie ihre Opfer nachher an Oger oder Trolle weiter geben, die dann daraus "Gepökelten Mensch" oder "Halbling am Spieß" machten...

Vorsichtig machten wir ein paar Schritte hinaus auf die offene Ebene und sahen Horden von riesigen Bären, die sehr hungrig aussahen. Zum Glück waren wir noch unsichtbar und Pfrimel zog mich schnell weiter.

Ängstlich behielt ich wieder die Gegend im Auge. Wir kletterten auf die Berge, die die Commonlands umgeben, um einen besseren Ausblick zu haben, und schlichen vorsichtig immer näher an den Eingang nach Nektulus heran. Unter uns sahen wir ein oder zwei mal Dunkelelfen vorbeilaufen und jedesmal fiel mir mein Herz fast in die Hose. Aber sie sahen uns nicht. Wie gut, daß wir unsichtbar waren. Direkt über eine Ansammlung von Banditen, saß ein Dunkelelf mit Skelett. Wir schlichen noch vorsichtiger, da wir irgendwie an ihm vorbeikommen mußten, ohne daß er uns entdeckte.

Wir waren schon fast an ihm vorbei, als ich fühlte, wie Pfrimels Spruch zu wirken aufhörte. Hobbits sind ja zum Glück recht begabt, was Verstecken betrifft, aber hier gab es keinen Baum, keinen Strauch, keine Mulde, nur Gras. Also rupfte ich hektisch ein paar Büschel aus und hoffte verzweifelt, daß er mich für einen Erdhügel halten würde. Das Skelett bedachte mich mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, drehte sich aber zum Glück wieder weg ohne seinem Meister etwas von mir zu erzählen. Starr vor Angst kauerte ich hinter dem Nekro und hoffte auf ein Wunder. Jeden Moment mußte er aufstehen und mich entdecken.

Pfrimel war etwas weiter weg stehen geblieben. Ich konnte ihn zwar nicht mehr hören, aber er war ganz bestimmt nicht ohne mir weiter gelaufen... oder? Ich konnte ihn nicht fragen, jeden Laut mußte der Dunkelelf vor mir hören. Wieder drehte sich das Skelett um und blickte mich aus tiefen Augenhöhlen an. Ich versuchte noch unauffälliger zu wirken. Plötzlich raschelte Stoff und der Nekro stand auf. Ich wagte nicht den Kopf zu bewegen und sah deshalb nur den Saum seiner schwarzen Robe. Das Skelett stand jetzt direkt vor mir. Der Nekro hatte mich entdeckt!! Unschlüssig und ängstlich blieb ich am Boden gekauert hocken und überlegte, ob ich laufen oder kämpfen sollte und ob ich überhaupt eine Chance gegen den Dunkelelfen hätte, als das Skelett neben mir eine furchterregendes Gelächter ausstieß und sich in den Kampf stürzte... auf die Banditen... gefolgt vom Nekro...

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und ich hätte mich am liebsten hingesetzt, so zittrig waren meine Knie, aber Pfrimel machte mich wieder unsichtbar uns zog mich unnachgiebig weiter hinter sich her. Er war der Meinung, daß der Nekro seinen Spruch sicher gehört hatte und uns suchen würde und so liefen wir so schnell wir konnten.

Mit einem lauten Schreckensschrei stürzten Pfrimel und ich in die Tiefe. Ohne es zu merken hatten wir den Eingang zu Nektulus gefunden, der sich unter uns auftat und das Gebirge teilte. Mit verstauchten Knöcheln und etlichen blauen Flecken landeten wir unter lautem Gerumpel mitten in einer Gruppe Dunkelelfen, die erschreckt in alle Himmelsrichtungen auseinander stoben, um den unbekannten Feind erst einmal aus sicherer Entfernung zu untersuchen. Wir sprangen (zum Glück noch immer unsichtbar) auf und rannten so schnell uns unsere Füße trugen davon.

In der Ferne sah ich ein Haus und zog Pfrimel mit mir mit. Es war eine Art Inn mit einem kleinen Haus und einem Plumpsklo. Ich konnte keine Dunkelelfen in der Nähe sehen und Pfrimel blieb vor dem Haus stehen um zu verschnaufen. Ich ließ ihn dort stehen und wollte mich am Plumpsklo verbarrikadieren, fand aber keine Türe. Menschen sind komisch, das habe ich ja schon immer gewußt, aber daß sie SO komisch sind... Trotz fehlender Türe, schien mir das ein sicherer Ort zu sein und ich beschloß, dort zu bleiben. Inzwischen war Pfrimel aufgefallen, daß ich nicht mehr seine Hand hielt und er begann hektisch nach mir zu suchen. Ich rief ihn leise zu mir her und informierte ihn über meinen Beschluß. Ich hatte genug Abenteuer für heute erlebt und würde sicherlich nicht bis nach Freeport laufen... Pfrimel war auch nicht allzu gegeistert von der Aussicht noch zu der Menschenstadt laufen zu müssen, aber bevor wir noch einen Entschluß fassen konnten, was wir weiter tun würden, hörten wir einen leise Stimme, die unsere Namen flüsterte. Santinea? Die Gnomin brauchte nicht lange um uns zu finden.

Unsere Begrüßung viel nicht allzu überschwenglich aus, da wir so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause kommen wollten. Zum Glück kannte sie einen Weg der sicherer war als der, den wir genommen hatten. Wir sollten nicht durch die Steppe sondern durch den Teil der Commons laufen, der zur Wüste geworden war. Dort gab es zwar Riesen, aber dafür kaum Dunkelelfen.

An die Rückreise kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern, wir liefen so schnell wir konnten und küßten in Rivervale den Boden. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis wir uns wieder hinaus zu den Dunkelelfen trauten...


End file.
